El discurso de Sirius Black
by CristinaB
Summary: EL discurso que dijo Sirius Black en la boda de Lily y James. ONESHOT!


**El discurso de Sirius Black.**

Estaba feliz, feliz por ellos y lo decidí, James me lo había pedido solamente a mi no?

El era mi mejor amigo, se lo debía.

Un ruido de una cucharilla chocando contra un cristal me hizo volver a la realidad, y salí de entre el mar de recuerdos donde sin quererlo ni beberlo me había metido.

Me puse de pie y en el proceso decidí que ese día todo el mundo lo recordaría.

-Como todos sabrán, James ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que no éramos más que un par de críos, tenemos tantas anécdotas juntos, buenas y no tan buenas. Él siempre ha estado a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo incondicional, ayudándome con mi problemas..

``El y los suyos son mi familia, tengo claro algo, James es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo pero ante todo es mi hermano, porque no hay persona en el mundo que me haiga demostrado más que el, porque siempre que lo he necesitado no me ha hecho falta ni pedírselo el ha estado ahí y sé que siempre lo estará.

``A Lily la conozco desde hace menos tiempo, pero aunque ha sido poco tiempo, me ha servido para conocerla, he aprendido mucho de ella, cosas buenas y cosas malas, es divertida, gruñona, mandona, buena amiga y dulce, y se con toda seguridad que es mi mejor amiga, al principio he de confesar que no estaba muy conforme con su relación, y que Lily y yo nos llevábamos a matar puede que tuviera que ver algo con ello, pero ella empezó a pasar tiempo con nosotros y decidí darle una oportunidad por James, y Merlín sabe que esa fue la mejor elección que tomé en la vida.´´

``Es un honor para mí decir que no habría una mujer más perfecta para James. Ellos se complementan y creo que ellos son la esperanza para todos, la esperanza de que el amor existe y que si nos esforzamos, algún día podremos tener un amor tan apasionado, dulce, único como el suyo.´´

``Si hoy tengo una cosa clara, es que ellos serán muy felices, y para saberlo no hay que ser un experto. No hace falta más que mirar como resplandece la cara de James cuando la mira, o como brillan los ojos de Lily al verlo aparecer.´´

``Lily, James, espero de verdad, con todo mi corazón os deseo que paséis una vida plena el uno junto al otro, os la merecéis."

Cuando acabé de hablar ni yo mismo me podía creer todas las cosas que había dicho pero bueno, me quede mirando a los invitados y al ver a Dorea llorar pensé que ya había metido la pata, me giré y vi a Lily derramando lagrimas, eso sí que era grave, Lily NUNCA lloraba!!

Iba a decirle algo para que parara pero ella se levantó de golpe y me abrazó, eso era bueno no? Si, definitivamente era mejor eso a que me estrangulara.. Pero mejor me soltaba ya no fuera que James se pusiera celosillo..

-Gracias, a sido muy bonito todo lo que has dicho.. –Vale, que narices pasaba hoy? Primero Lily lloraba y ahora daba las gracias? Decidido, el matrimonio cambiaba mucho a las personas..

-No ha sido nada, enserio pelirroja, vas a hacer que mi ego crezca aún más..

-Uh, pues mejor paro, porque tengo miedo de que te explote la cabeza, porque hazme caso tu ego apenas entra en mi casa..-Eso ya era otra cosa, si señor ya echaba de menos a la Lily de siempre.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a hacerse una foto con su padre, mientras James se acercó a mí.

-Canuto tio, gracias enserio, sabes que estaremos aquí si necesitas algo verdad? Tu mismo lo has dicho, somos tu familia.

-Cornamenta, no te me pongas sentimental eh.-Lo dijo como si fuera un reproche pero la sonrisa de su cara decía claramente que le daba gracias por hacérselo saber, otra vez.

Le abrazó, y cuando creía que nadie lo notaria le susurró al oído:

-Pero Cornamenta ten claro que yo seré el padrino de tu primer hijo eh, porque después de todas las cursiladas que he dicho..

-Tenlo por seguro Canuto.

Se separaron y Sirius iba tan feliz que fue a restregárselo un rato a Remus.

Al ver que se separaban Lily se acercó a James y le pregunto:

-De que hablabais? Algo interesante?

-No, nada del otro mundo.-Le dio un beso y cuando se estaba alejando le dijo.-Por cierto Lily Sirius será el padrino de nuestro primer hijo vale?

Y salió corriendo antes de que Lily le reprochara nada, porque si alguien era capaz de convertir a sus hijos en unos bromistas sin fronteras ese sin duda era Sirius Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No es gran cosa, pero me apetecia escribir algo sobre que paso en la boda de James y Lily ya que hay poca gente que ha escrito sobre ello.

Gracias por leerlo, dejame aunque sea un RR porfavor, soy novata y los necesito para saber si a la gente le gusta mi forma de escrivir o no.

Gracias!

**CristinaB.**


End file.
